


Reasons for Trust

by paynesgrey



Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [4]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Sam once hated Bill Compton.
Relationships: Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Sam Merlotte/Sookie Stackhouse
Series: Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396





	Reasons for Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Trust" challenge at [](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile)[trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/).

He distrusted Bill Compton the moment he walked into _Merlotte's_. Sam immediately hated him for winning Sookie's love, even as Sam's own heart became consumed with jealousy and failure.

He never knew, however, that Bill would help him fight against Maryann.

'Stranger things,' Sam mused, and then there were the _dreams_. His cheeks warmed while remembering them - sickening and erotic, caused by the very blood Bill used to save his life.

Though, it wasn't the blood that changed Sam's mind, but rather that Bill kept Sookie safe. This was all he needed to gain Sam's trust.


End file.
